Fighters of Lapis 7: NESTing Grounds
Fighters of Lapis 7: NESTing Grounds is the latest installment in the Fighters of Lapis series, using the scrapped versions of Fighters of Lapis 7, 8, and 9 as a basis for one ultimate game. It is said to be connected to Trifecta and Parabola and serves as somewhat of a conclusion to the Fighters of Lapis and Multiverse Fighters series. Storyline elements, such as NESTs and Carly Carmine will return. Teams are mostly scrapped, as the way they were used didn't "work". New Mechanics Sliding There is now a brand new slide mechanic. Use it to quickly dodge attacks with a underneath counter. Some characters have move to guard or even counter slides. Teams The player can create a team of four characters to use in some of the new modes. A player can save up to 10 teams to use, with a total of 80 teams overall. Modes Solo NESTing Grounds The story mode of the game. Like previous story modes in the series, this features platforming and brawl fights. It has cut-scenes and trophies and synthesis items can be collected in this mode. Generally if you want to unlock most of the characters, this is one of the fastest ways. Adventure Adventure Mode returns by having your character traverse a huge maze-like mapscreen automatically, with the player deciding between 2-5 different paths. Each path leads to a new challenge, usually facing off a character or team of characters with various effects and conditions. The player earns trophies, synthesis materials, Screws and more through this mode, as every challenge leads to a randomized reward. The harder the difficulty, the better the rewards. Here are all available difficulties: *European Easy *Easy *Dream *Normal *Ultra-Violence *Hard *Nightmare *Bloodbath *Impossible *European Impossible Classic Similar to Adventure Mode, but pits you off against fighters in succession with no choice and retains the random award system. While effects are retained in this mode, they always go in a certain order. *Normal *Metal *Big *Team *Speedforce *Battle Royale *Boss Battle (Greg/Landshark) Reverse Classic You get the effects this time! Two characters will now team up against you as a huge/golden character or you get multiple lives but a ton of knockback. Remix Places you in a minigame mode based off classic video games with simple objectives that gradually become more remixed over time. Treehouse of Horror Pits you against various horror themed enemies and bosses. Unlocked if you are playing the game during October. This also allows you to get horror-themed characters and collectibles. Boss Rush Lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. Multi-Man Melee Where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Some can even be unlocked! City Trial - NESTS Base A large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. Championship Cups Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4, Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. More to expanded upon. Time Trials Time Trials pits the player against a timed challenge such as a race or defeating the opponent in a certain amount of time. Every second saved leads to a better reward overall. Group Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters New Starting Stages Trivia *As the opening paragraph states, this game's story was originally meant to be a trilogy, but due to development issues, the game had to be redone a bit. *The game's story is focused around N.E.S.T.S from the King of Fighters series, which is one of Exotoro's favorite sagas in the series. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Fighters of Lapis 7 Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Solo Games